Collette In Ouran
by AudyBoo
Summary: American Collette Pine just moved to Japan because of her father's promotion. She's not great with people, but she finds friends in the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1 Introducing: Cole Pine!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR IT'S CHARACTERS, just Emily and Collette Pine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introducing: Cole Pine!  
**

* * *

"I'm sure it will be worth your effort when you're finished Cole." I looked up into the bathroom mirror to see her standing behind me, leaned against the doorframe. She is tall and lean, probably about 5'7, with long black hair that flows down to the middle of her back. Perfectly straight bangs cut across her forehead with her signature red headband locking the rest of her hair behind her ears. Her face is... Well, perfect. It's flawless and shaped as if she were an old Renaissance sculpture. Minus the old part. Her blue eyes always sparkled as if she knew a secret that nobody else was in on.

I, on the other hand, am only 5'3. My dark brown hair curls about my face wildly, I've tried to tame it but I've never been able to; I finally gave up when I broke half of my comb's teeth into the mess, only to have them fall out when I washed my hair later that night. My face is speckled with freckles, mostly across my cheekbones below my eyes, which happen to be a striking green color that I am very proud of. My eyes make me stand out in my family, which is full of blue eyes.

"Thanks Emi, I appreciate you letting me have your old sewing machine, especially now that I can get those awful poofs out of the shoulders of that awful uniform." My older sister giggled at my comment.

"Come on, I'll finish it for you if you keep me company." She held out her hand for me like she used to when we were little. I took it and followed her back into my bedroom where I collapsed on my bed, releasing her hand as she sat at my sewing station. "So, are you excited for your first day at a Japanese school tomorrow?" Emily politely asked as she busied herself modifying my uniform for Ouran Academy.

"Excited is definitely not the right word. More like terrified. I still don't know the language very well and it's sure to be very different than in America." I began rambling about my fears for my first day of school in a foreign land. "Emi, I could get lost or freeze up and not remember any of the language or really embarrass myself by doing something totally normal for Americans that turns out to be really weird to these Japanese students or-" (I rambled on and on about everything that could go wrong.)

She just listened and tried to calm my fears by coming up with reasons why things wouldn't happen or what I should do in certain situations, it was just like old times for a while there. Well at least until she finished what I started with the dress. "Finished!" She smiled and held up our collective work for me to see.

I gasped. "What?! Did I mess it up?" Emily began looking over every inch of the fabric for a sign that she messed up. "Hahaha! No silly, I was just surprised and jealous that your hands are still perfect." I laughed at her panic.

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I have had more practice than you." She winked at me then hung up my uniform. "You should try to get some rest. It's already late and you have to get up early."

"Goodnight Emi, thanks again."

"No problem little sis. Night!" She waved goodbye as she left my room, shutting the door behind her.

I ended up getting a grand total of two hours sleep before my first day. Like I wasn't enough of a wreck already, the lack of sleep just made it worse. I tossed and turned for at least an hour before Emily left my room and when I did finally fall asleep I was plagued with nightmares about school. _Wow, what a typical teenage thing to do._ I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity as I crammed a piece of toast into my mouth before rushing out the door to walk to school.

Our new "house" was only a few blocks from Ouran Academy, if you could even call it a house. It was more like a mansion, but we could never afford a place as fancy as that in America, it was all due to the pay raise my father took by transferring to Japan. Actually I have a strong feeling that the mansion played a big part in us moving here. I rolled my eyes again. _It's just like my dad to take a job just for a bigger house._

_Umm, is this it? I think so…_ I stood outside of a classroom unsure of whether or not it was the one I belonged in or not. _Well, here goes nothing…_ I gathered up my courage and walked into the crowded class.

"Ah there you are Miss Pine. Late start this morning?" The teacher questioned good-naturedly when I entered.

_Well the teacher isn't half bad looking…_ My face reddened from my thoughts, but the class assumed it was embarrassment from the teacher's comment to me and a few giggled. "Oh! No, I'm sorry, I just had some trouble finding the class. This campus is huge compared to my last school." I bowed a little, unsure of how to handle myself.

"Well, don't worry about it, I know you're new here and all, I'll give you some wiggle room for a little while. Suoh!"

"Yes sir." A nice looking blonde boy sat a bit straighter in his chair at the teacher's words. He had beautiful violet eyes. _Breath Cole. He's just a boy with pretty eyes... And a pretty face… And pretty hair-STOP IT! You're practically an adult, control yourself and don't get all giddy like a little schoolgirl._ I mentally chided myself for my very girlish moment.

"You will be Collette's guide until she gets her bearings, understood?"

"Yes sir." The boy stood and said, "Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"You can sit next to him." The teacher gestured to the empty seat as well. "Class this is Collette Pine, she's a transfer student from America."

At this point there were many "ooh's" and "ah's" from the class. "Actually it's just Cole. I don't go by Collette." I stated before I finally moved towards the empty chair.

"Well as your teacher, you'll remain Miss Pine from me, but you can have the students call you whatever you wish. And you can at a good time Miss Pine, free period is just starting, so maybe you'll be able to make some friends already." And with that the teacher just grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

"Huh?" I stared at the doorway with my mouth slightly ajar until the Suoh boy began speaking to me.

"Don't worry about him, the teacher never sticks around during free period because lunch is right after. He goes off to take an extra-long lunch. So you're from America?"

"Oh, okay then. Yes, I'm American." I merely stated. I was still in awe over this handsome boy. Looking at his face and hair it became apparent that he wasn't Japanese, well, not fully-Japanese anyways. "What're you? If you don't mind me asking, you don't look completely Japanese."

He chuckled, "No, I'm only half. I'm half-French."

"Ohh, well that's cool." I smiled at Tamaki. _I think we could be friends… But who is the guy sitting behind him who won't stop staring?!_

"Umm. Can I help you?" I ask the boy behind Tamaki. He has black hair and his glasses are reflecting the light so I can't tell what color his eyes are, heck, I couldn't even tell if he was actually staring or not, but it sure seemed like it.

"I'm not sure. Can you help me?" Stressing the word 'can,' he dark haired boy smirked at me and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, showing me his black eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was honestly confused. I just met this guy, why is he playing games with me?

Tamaki just looked between the two not sure what to say. Finally, after a minute of awkward silence, he said, "Collette, this is Kyoya Ootorii, he is a very good friend of mine."

"It's Cole." I stated, still looking warily at the one called Kyoya.

"Right, my bad." Tamaki kind of chuckled but his friend and I didn't say anything. "So have you picked a club yet? It's mandatory for each student to belong to at least one club here."

I giggled then, finally turning my attention back to Tamaki. "It's my first day and I've been sitting next to you since I arrived. So no, I haven't joined a club yet."

He smiled then, and laughed along with me. "Ahaha, I knew that! It just slipped my mind."

"What club are you in?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm glad that you asked, beautiful Collette-"

"Cole."

"Right. Anyways, Kyoya and I are a part of the Ouran Academy's Host Club, where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands."

I could tell he was deadly serious, but I just couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. And I just kept going. And going. I couldn't stop for what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was only a few minutes, but it was more than enough to upset this pretty blonde boy.

_Great. My first day and I've already upset the one friend I managed to make._ But despite thinking this, I still couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's kind of short, but it's a start so I'll build off of it and future chapters will be LONGER. I love reviews, and I'm new at this so I welcome constructive criticism. And I know, there are only two Ouran characters in this chapter, and that Kyoya's part was tiny! But more to come! But please don't complain that they are out of character, I know that they will be sometimes, partly because I'm not that good of a writer but also because people change according to their experiences and the people they meet, so when OC's get involved there will be some changing in character. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Lunchtime with the Hosts!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

My laughter finally died off, after seeing Tamaki brought to the brink of tears. I gasped to fill my lungs with the air I had deprived them of during my fit of laughter. I brought up my index finger to signal for the boys to give me a second to catch my breath.

"Okay… I'm sorry, but you have _got_ to be kidding me… A host club… In a school?" My sentence was dragged out from my continued gasping, but it only helped me stress my point.

"Hey! It's not like we're doing anything bad. Besides we have historical lessons and re-enactments too. Right, Kyoya?" Tamaki was suddenly defensive, the tears that were threatening to fall now gone.

"Yes, that's right Tamaki." Kyoya had begun reading a book during my laughing fit, and he didn't look up to agree with his friend.

"Hmph." Tamaki nodded his end, like his point was made and he had won the argument.

"Okay then," I also nod my head, "You have any female hosts?"

Tamaki shot a glance at Kyoya, and the boy with the glasses looked up from his book to meet his gaze. They seemed to be having a mental conversation from what I could tell.

Tamaki soon turned back to me, "No, we don't have any female hosts, why do you ask?"

He seemed suspicious of me. _But why is he looking at me like I know something I shouldn't? _"I need a club, right? So, would you like to expand your club to include a hostess?"

Kyoya, who had abandoned his book after his and Tamaki's silent conversation, looked at me with calculating eyes, and again pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tamaki didn't answer me; He just looked at Kyoya, as if he had the answer. So I turned my attention to the dark haired boy as well.

"It would expand our customer base, what do you think Tamaki, it is your club after all." With that statement he returned to his book.

"Okay then! You'll be… The girly type!" Tamaki exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"The… Girly… Type? What does that mean?"

"Each member of the host club is a specific type of person, and the girls pick the host they want mostly based off that. Kyoya and I are the cool type and the princely type, respectively. And the other members are the cutesy type, the wild type, the little devil type, and the natural type." He seemed very proud of his little speech, so I just smile and nod and say, "Oh that's cool. I'll be the girly type then, considering I'm a girl."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Manami, Rina, and I were wondering about your dress? I'm Kumiko by the way." Kumiko had long black hair tied back into a long braid, with hazel eyes. Her hair and body type remind me of Emily. The look in her eyes and the way she phrased her question about my dress showed me that she was arrogant, and I could tell she didn't seem to like me, though I didn't understand why.

_Her friends are staring daggers at me. What is with the girls here? I haven't done anything to them!_

"Hi, I'm Cole. And you want to know about the dress? It's not really my style, and there wasn't anything in the handbook about not being allowed to modify it, so I did. Well, my sister helped me, but I did most of it." I laughed and showed her my bandaged hands. "And this is what it got me! So she finished for me."

"What did you do to it? It looks weird." Kumiko stated bluntly.

"Well, no offense, but I like it better this way. Even though I'm here in Japan now it doesn't mean that I'm going to throw away my American style. I restyled the sleeves so they fit like they would on any normal dress, and I hemmed the bottom so it wouldn't be so long, the length was annoying when I walked and sat and basically when I did anything. I also took some of the layers out from below the waist because the bottom puffed out a bit too much as well. And I'm thinking of dying it as well, blue is more my color." I spoke as quickly as I could in the foreign language and kept my eyes locked on hers. I watched the effects of my words as my speech went along. At first she was surprised at my tone, which was full of spite yet still somehow polite. Then she was slowly outraged.

"I didn't mean to offend you _American_. We were just curious. Tamaki, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She spun on him and he slightly cowered away.

"Um, well, it's not like I could do anything to stop her. Besides, my princess…" At this he regained his composure and placed his hand on Kumiko's cheek. "What she says about the dress you wear shouldn't matter. You know you look gorgeous in it." He purred to her.

"Oh, thank you Tamaki." Kumiko blushed and retreated to her friends, but not before she shot an evil glare my way.

"What was that?" I shoot out at him, while Kyoya snickers at my question.

"That, my dear Collette, is hosting." He flashes a smile so brilliant that I don't even bother to correct him on my name. "Were you serious about dying your dress?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think that would look on you. Oh! Lunch is about to start. We should head to the cafeteria to save a table for the rest of the club." Tamaki observes.

"Okay, let's go." Kyoya snapped his book shut and put it in his bag. "Are you going through the line or did you bring food?" He glances at me, questioningly.

"I brought my lunch; my father shipped a bunch of foods here with us that he knew were rare to get here. I figured it would make me feel better to eat something familiar in such an unfamiliar place. I guess that's kind of silly though, huh?" I giggled to myself, after my voice had lowered as I neared the end of my sentence.

"That's not silly at all." Tamaki genuinely stated, as his violet eyes piercing my green pair.

"Okay you two, let's get moving." Kyoya said, not impatiently, but with enough annoyance that I shot up out of my seat to oblige. The three of us slowly made our way to the schools very larger, very fancy cafeteria. The tables made it look like a restaurant. _Well, what did I expect from a fancy private school like this one?_

We made our way to an empty table, of which there were plenty, considering that the lunch period hadn't actually started yet. After insisting that I would be fine alone for a few minutes Tamaki and Kyoya went through the line to get their food before the bell rang and students started trickling in to get their own lunches. The pair ended up returning just as a large mass of students entered the room.

"Tama-chan!" I was just about to open my boxed lunch when I heard the yell and looked up. My eyes widened as I took in the boy who called out to Tamaki. He was an adorable little boy with blonde hair and a bright smile, sitting atop the shoulders of a rather bored looking teenage boy with messy black hair. _What the-? Why is that little kid wearing a high school uniform… There's no way that he is actually a student! _Then it hit me. _Cutesy type. That's him. It's got to be._

"Over here Honey!" Tamaki stood up and waved to the boy and his ride.

"I see you!" Honey replied, laughing an adorable little laugh, while the boy who he was riding still looked bored.

The odd pair joined us at the table. I was already sitting next to Tamaki but the young looking one named Honey sat in the empty seat to my right with his companion taking the seat on his other side. "Hi! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! What's your name?" He smiled and looked up at me.

I was stunned for a moment. _He is soo adorable! No wonder they call him the cutesy type!_ I finally had enough sense to speak, but I didn't say my name. "You are adorable! How old are you?"

"Haha, I'm seventeen. But I didn't catch your name?" He added questioningly, though still cutely.

"Oh, right! I'm Cole. But there is no way you're older than me… That's crazy."

"I get that a lot." He giggled some more. "This is my cousin Takashi by the way." He motioned towards the tall, silent one he came into the cafeteria with. He nodded to me, and that was all.

"You can call him Mori, everyone but Honey does." Tamaki added, between bites of his lunch. "What did you bring to eat Collette?"

"Oh! You brought your own lunch Collette?" Honey looked at her boxed lunch.

"Yeah, and it's just Cole. I just brought a simple PB&J with Doritos and a Dr. Pepper." I answered as I opened my lunch and removed each of the contents as I listed them off.

"Ooh you have stuff for PB&J's at your house Cole?" Honey stared at the sandwich.

"Yeah, do you want a few bites? I know that peanut butter is hard to come by here."

"No, it's okay, I have cake! Do you want a piece?" I looked to him to see him holding out a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it to me. _Wow that was quick. Where did that cake come from?!_

"Heh, sure, I love chocolate cake." I smile back at him as I take the plate from his outstretched hand.

"So are you Tama-chan's girlfriend or something?" Honey asked good-naturedly. But I nearly choked on the bite of cake I was chewing. "Oh no! She's dying! Takashi, help her!" Honey's eyes went wide but as soon as Takashi got up to help I got it down and was fine, a little red in the face, but still fine.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just a new student he befriended." I awkwardly laughed at myself.

"Yeah, she is going to be in the host club!" Tamaki announced. "She will be the girly type!"

"Yaay! Coley is going to be in the host club!" Honey grabbed onto my arm and gave me a little hug.

"Cole-y?" I'm stunned by the hug and my new little nickname.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" Honey pulled back and looked up at me with big, sad eyes.

"Of course I do." I smiled at the boy, I can't help it; he is just so darn adorable! "Thanks for being so welcoming Honey."

He giggled again and we went back to eating our lunch and making small talk. This continued for about fifteen minutes, that when _they_ showed up. Two physically identical red heads walked up to our table, their arms snaked around the shoulders of a short brown haired girl in a boy's uniform.

"Hey, Milord! The twins spoke simultaneously to Tamaki. "Sorry we're late."

"Yeah these two felt the need to break another poor girl's heart and dragged me along to 'enjoy the show.'" The brunette couldn't keep the slight anger out of her voice, especially at the end of her sentence. She pulled free of the twins and sat across from me, next to Kyoya.

"Again? Well, I'm not going tell them what to do, especially when I know they won't listen." Kyoya stated as he finished his meal.

The twins sat down in the last two seats at the table as they noticed me. "Who is that?" They spoke together again, and didn't bother to hide the boredom from their question, until they looked at each other and smiled slyly.

"A new toy, Kaoru?"

"Maybe so, Hikaru." Their foxlike smiles widened as they turned to look at me, their red hair emphasizing the fox metaphor I had formed in my head. _They're staring at me like I'm a meal… Or a toy like that one said. What was his name? Hikaru? Whatever, I'm no one's toy._

"No you two, she's the newest addition to the host club." Tamaki stated, eyeing the pair warily.

"Oh, yeah! I heard there was going to be an American transfer here. I'm Haruhi Fujioka; it's nice to meet you. Just ignore Hikaru and Kaoru, they're troublemakers." She smiled at me and began to eat her homemade lunch.

"Haha, okay. Can I ask you a question Haruhi?" I ask as I finish off my Doritos. I lick my orange-stained fingers as she answers me.

"Sure, what is it?" She says absentmindedly, still unwrapping the outside of her boxed lunch.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Tamaki gasped at my question and started to shake me by my shoulders.

"How did you find out that Haruhi is a—_girl_?" Tamaki was practically yelling his question up until the last word, which he dropped to a whisper to say.

"Chill out sempai." Haruhi said nonchalantly, as she had finally broken through the odd wrapping and was munching away at her lunch.

I pried his hands off of my shoulders so I could answer him, it wasn't easy, he is pretty strong. "It wasn't that hard, she is a girl after all." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We never really thought of letting Haruhi host as a girl, and seeing as how she is in debt with us, and she is a commoner, she had to find some way to pay us back, and thus the cross-dressing began." Kyoya calmly explained as he scribbled something down in a black notebook.

"Ooh. Well, it's nice to meet you Haruhi. I'm Cole by the way." _Commoner? They didn't think of her hosting as a girl? Man, these people are weird. I guess it isn't too different from my friends back home._ I smiled inwardly at the thought of my old friends and how life here may not be too different… But I was wrong, these people were way weirder than my old friends, I just didn't know it yet. Besides, it would turn out to be a lot more fun in Japan, I just didn't know that yet either.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! All of the host club is in this one, well, except for their eccentric manager! Anyways I don't have anything to say except reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day Of Club part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of OHSHC! Soplesaedontsuemethanks.  
**

**Chapter 3**

*ding ding*

_There's the bell for the end of classes._ I'm zipping my bag shut as Tamaki grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. "Come on Kyoya! To the club room!"

"Where exactly is the club room?" I pull my hand out of his grasp and match his pace as we walk down the hallway.

"In the third music room, it was unoccupied so my father said we could use it."

"Your… father?" _Okay now I'm confused. Just who is Tamaki's father?_

"Oh yes, well my father is the principal here. Did I not tell you?" He smiled and shrugged at me and we kept walking, now silently. But there was something off about his smile; it didn't reach his eyes, no, those were filled with sadness. But a moment later, they were bright and happy again. _Well, maybe I was mistaken._ "Here we are!"

We had stopped at a set of elegant double doors, with a sign next to them. It read "Music Room #3."

"Well, after you, princess." Tamaki slightly bowed and opened one of the doors for me.

Kyoya scoffed behind us. "You know you don't have to host her Tamaki, she will be working here after all." He stated as he slipped in the door between Tamaki and I.

It was a rather large room. Definitely not what I expected when he said music room. There were beautiful couches and armchairs strewn about the room, in clusters of threes and fours around small tables. The tables were adorned with ornate tea sets and trays of sandwiches and cakes.

"Wow. I thought this was supposed to be a music room?" I asked, still taking in my surroundings.

"Well it was a music room, but since it wasn't being used now it's our club room." Tamaki explained, pushing me further into the room since I had stopped walking as soon as I took two steps in.

"It looks like we're the first ones here today." Kyoya commented before sitting at a table void of any treats unlike the other tables. He pulled a laptop out of his bag and began typing away. "I assume you'll be training the girl?" He glanced up at Tamaki, waiting for an answer.

"Training? I'm okay, I think I know how to 'entertain' some teenage boys." I rolled my eyes at the word 'entertain.' _Oh crap! That could be misinterpreted VERY badly!_ Kyoya started chuckling.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." He wouldn't stop chuckling. _That bastard! Of course he would think I meant it that way!_

"That's so not what I meant."

Kyoya composed himself, "I know that's not how you meant it, but that's how it sounded. You should choose your words more carefully Miss Pine."

"Now you sound like a teacher, just call me Cole. And I'll choose my words however I want." I shot back, rather weakly. I turned from him to see Tamaki's expression of utter confusion. "What's wrong Tamaki?"

"What are you two talking about?" _So that's why he looks so confused. He didn't get what Kyoya was getting at. Well, at least he doesn't think I have a habit of "entertaining" lots of boys._

"Oh it's nothing." I giggled, mostly at his ignorance. "Anyways, I think I can get the hang of it without training."

"Regardless, I think we may have a hard time getting any male students to visit. There definitely won't be any today considering no one knows you're in the club yet." Kyoya stated, still tapping away at his keyboard.

"What? Kyoya, why wouldn't guys visit someone as cute as Collette?" Tamaki exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me, shaking me back and forth for the second time that day. "It's okay my daughter! They will come as soon as they see how cute you are!"

"It's Cole! And cute? Daughter? What the hell are you talking about? Ah, get off me!" I pried myself away from his grip and took a few steps back.

"I just think that most male students here wouldn't like to be seen going into a host club. But you're right; Cole is cute enough to attract some attention. The fact that she's American doesn't hurt either." He stared at me, as if he was seeing straight through me. "Besides it isn't as if we've never had male customers. Casanova tends to visit Haruhi sometimes still."

I instinctively crossed my arms in front of my chest. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"What are you referring to?" Kyoya continued to stare. _His gaze is so emotionless it's hard to tell what he's thinking._

"What does me being American have to do with anything?" I shifted my weight back and forth from my left foot to my right awkwardly, making my short yellow dress sway back and forth as well.

"Being foreign tends to draw attention. All I'm saying is that you stand out a bit. We don't have another full-American in this school." And though the conversation seemed to end Kyoya didn't drop his gaze from me. It made me feel odd; I bit my lip nervously as I continued to shift my weight back and forth.

Tamaki had just stood by and watched our little exchange. But now that an awkward silence had formed he began to speak, "Cole, what—" But he was cut off by Honey and Mori's sudden entrance.

"Coley! You guys beat us here." Honey giggled from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Do you always ride him like that?" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Takashi is really nice. He always carries me around." He flashed his big smile and I swear for a second I could see little flowers around his face, but then they were gone and he was sliding off of Mori. "So how do you like Ouran so far Coley?"

"It's very different, for lack of a better term. I haven't decided if it's good different or bad different yet." I stated bluntly.

"Ooh well come eat some cake with me!" He grabbed onto my arm and pulled my towards a small table loaded with plates of different cakes. There were two strawberry cakes, a chocolate, and one I wasn't sure about, the icing on it was dark purple. "I'll cut you a slice! What kind do you want?"

Honestly, the purple-iced cake looked good, but I wasn't sure what was under the icing so I just asked for a slice of chocolate and sat on a nearby couch. I had my slice finished by the time the twins and Haruhi had arrived to start the club hours.

"We all have to get changed for today's cosplay, so just wait in here Miss Pine."

"Ootorii, it's just Cole!" I shouted out as he left the music room to change, leaving me alone in the large room. _Hmm, well, now what should I do as I wait?_ I spotted a piano across the room and went to look at it. There was some sheet music on it but I didn't recognize the song. I sat on the bench anyways.

_I think I still remember this._ I began to play my favorite piece from memory. I had been playing for a good five minutes when I heard a voice behind me.

"That's beautiful. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata right?"

Without opening my eyes or stopping playing I answered. "Yes, one of the first pieces I mastered as a child. It's a bit haunting but I think that is why I like it so much. Though I must admit that I don't enjoy the second movement as much as the other two." Ironically I had just begun to start the second movement as I said this.

I felt someone sit down on the bench with me. I finished the rest of the song without verbal interruptions, though I could feel more people behind me as I played. When I was done I opened my eyes to see Tamaki on the bench with me and the rest of the host club gathered around us.

"That was really pretty Coley!"

"Yeah I'm impressed. Milord is the only one who I know that can play the piano so well." Kaoru stated with an impressed look on his face.

I blushed as the rest of the club praised my skills. "Really, I'm not that good, it's not a difficult piece until you get to the third movement and I haven't played in a few years actually, I messed up a lot." I shook my head as they proclaimed how modest I was being.

"You play other instruments as well don't you Miss Pine?"

"Yes, I play cello and violin as well. I'm best at violin by far. But I'm not great at it either. And this is my first time touching an instrument at all in a few years." I explained quickly.

"Well, we'll have to play together sometime." Tamaki said, smiling at me, as he got off the bench. He was wearing an outfit that could only be described as something an old-school detective would wear. _With a trench coat and fedora to match. Wow, Tamaki, what would make you think of cosplaying like that? _I laughed in my head before taking in the others' appearances.

They were all dressed similarly; all like they were detectives back in the 50's. Even though it was all similar, they each had their slight differences too, except for the twins, who were matching exactly. _Ugh, really? I don't know them well enough yet to tell them apart._

"Hey, Kaoru, we still have that old-school polka dot dress right?"

"Why yes I think so Hikaru." The two glanced at each other and smiled before they snaked their arms around my shoulders and waist and began to lead me towards the changing rooms.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?" I exclaimed. "Let me go, I'm just watching today!" I struggled and tried to dig my shoes into the ground, but the tile didn't give and no one bothered to help me. The pair had too good of a hold so I just had to go with them.

We entered a room about half the size of the music room; it was filled with racks of clothing of all kinds. It had shoes of all sorts and sizes, as well as many different wigs. "Whoa." It was all I could think to say.

The one who had his arm around my waist let go (_I think that one is Hikaru_) and wandered behind a nearby rack, returning only a moment later with a 50's style black dress with white polka dots, as well as white stockings and some black Mary Jane flats.

"Here, go behind that curtain and change, we'll help you with your hair and make-up when you're done." The one with his arm around my shoulders (_Kaoru?_) let go and pushed me towards the curtained area. "Hurry, we don't have too long before guests arrive."

"Um… Okay."

In fifteen minutes the pair had tamed my frizzy curls down to shiny, perfect waves and transformed my face into that of a 50's movie star. My already pale face was lightly powdered and my lips were a deep red, they had even removed my small amount of eyeliner and re-done it to fit the time period.

"Again, whoa. You guys are amazing." I stared at the mirror, not recognizing the girl looking back at me.

"Come on! The club is about to start, we have to get into position, besides everyone will be in awe when they see you. We are quite amazing aren't we Kaoru?" Hikaru looked to his twin who was also staring at the girl in the mirror. And the girl, well I, noticed. And blushed… A lot.

"Yeah let's go."

As Hikaru had said, everyone reacted with awe, even the customers, who looked very jealous. They hadn't yet heard that a girl was joining the club and they seemed very upset that they weren't in my position. The girl from earlier that day, Kumiko I believe she said her name was, was there with her two friends. And all three of them were glaring daggers at me again.

_Of course, my first day and already a room of girls who would kill me to take my place here._ I inwardly sighed, but as I looked around the room I realized that not everyone was glaring. The room was about half full of glaring girls while the other half just looked at me in awe. Those girls at least didn't hate me just for being here. They didn't seem to at least.

**Kumiko's P.O.V.**

"Manami. Rina. We have to do something about this. It was bad enough that she had Tamaki's attention all during class and it's only her first day, but she's even in the host club now? This is unacceptable!"

"Right!" The pair replied to me.

"Manami, your sister goes to Lobelia, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"We are going to get her transferred there. That will solve our problem."

* * *

**Okay end Ch 3!**

**There hasn't been any action yet, its all basically introduction stuff so far, but it'll get better I promise!  
**

**But I've decided that I'm not going to update again until there have been at least five reviews total on the story, considering I've only gotten one for the first two chapters, I'll be needing four more to continue this.  
**

**Anyways, I hope the few of you who do read this like it and review it! Byyeee!  
**


End file.
